Skydiving With Deidara: A DeigaraAXGaara Story
by kabuxshika
Summary: Dei taskes gaara for a joy ride on his clay birdie. then lets gaara take a joy ride on him.


Skydiving with Deidara: A DeidaraXGaara Story

**Skydiving with Deidara: A DeidaraXGaara Story**

Deidara glared down at Gaara from the back of his clay bird, then smirked angling it to bear down on the startled Kazekage. He tried to make the sand block his approach but he'd been surprised by the change and couldn't make it move fast enough. Deidara grinned at Gaara and grabbed him by the front of his shirt lifting him up as he tugged Gaara up onto the bird, pinning him to it's back and smirking down at him as he pinned both of his wrists above him two clay feathers in the tail of his bird binding them down quite effectively.

Gaara struggled staring wide eyed up at Dei the sand, of course was chasing after them at high speeds but the bird was much too fast for it, making loops and curlicues as Dei stripped the fighting Kazekage of his pants and spread his legs. His ankles were immediately tethered by clay and Dei smirked as Gaara's eyes widened, horrified as Dei unzipped his own pants, Gaara's now flying in the wind of their passage. "I'm pretty big." He said as he pressed a finger up into Gaara's entrance "So, we'll have to stretch this cute little thing all the way out." He purred smirking as Gaara gasped and fought. The look on his face was priceless. It was art. It was completely shocked.

"What's wrong, Gaara? " Dei purred pressing another finger into him and stretching them apart. Gaara cried out and tensed legs scrabbling for some way to shove Dei into the oblivion below. "You fucking perverted Akatsuki!" he screamed knees thumping fruitlessly against the birds back as Dei worked, giggling softly as Gaara started to get hard. "Never been touched this way before, have you, Gaara?" He purred as he leaned down and kissed the tip of his cock. Gaara gasped again, eyes closing tightly as a sob wracked from his chest. He couldn't even control his own body. 'Kami DAMN the Akatsuki!"

Dei chuckled deep in his throat as he took the tip of Gaara's cock into his mouth using his tongue lavishly as he added his third finger pressing deeper into Gaara and starting to stroke his stroke every now and then as he made the insides of the others ass very familiar with his seeking fingers. Gaara bucked and fought his own body, reluctantly moaning as Deidara skillfully manipulated him.

Deidara eventually decided Gaara was stretched enough for him and removed his fingers settling between the other's legs and looking down at him, grinning wickedly as he gripped Gaara's hips and slid all the way into him. Gaara cried out again as he felt himself stretched and filled seemingly to his limit. "Ka-kami!" He cried as Dei pulled back and pressed deeper. "You're going to rip me open and tear me in two." He whimpered. In fact, he actually thought that might be what Deidara had planned – rip him open, remove Shukaku by force, and leave him an empty shell to be dumped somewhere. Then Dei rammed him his cock stroking Gaara's prostate and all further thought of that or any type was beyond him.

He screamed and Dei licked his neck, wrapping his hand around Gaara's cock and ramming him again. "St-Stop!" He screamed, feeling lightheaded in the extreme. He could feel a warm liquid type feeling leaking out of him and wondered briefly what it was as he gazed dazedly up into Dei's smirking, self – satisfied face. It wasn't long before he figured it out. It was his blood, he was bleeding and more leaked out each time Deidara shoved himself into him. He groaned, feeling more than a little sick to his stomach, his insides knotting up around each other and he closed his eyes again.

Deidara was moaning and enjoying the feelings coursing through his body as he sped his thrusts, kissing him passionately as he squeezed his cock. Gaara felt his insides coil a little tighter and whined slightly. Dei smirked and rubbed his tongue against Gaara's before pulling away. "I know I feel it too, Gaara" He purred

"Feel it?" Gaara mumbled questioningly. "Feel what?" He was so confused. Deidara chuckled softly and stroked Gaara's stomach lightly. "You feel something right here, right?" he asked. Gaara squirmed slightly, groaning and nodding some. "Yes. It feels sick and twisted. "What the hell did you do to me?!" he was slowly regaining his sense of hating what was going on. 'How could this have happened?' he berated himself 'I am the Kazekage!' He glared at Deidara, but Deidara only laughed more. "Let it go." He purred rocking his hips "Cum for me, Gaara."

Gaara moaned as Dei stroked his prostate again with the tip of his cock and indeed he realized – he did want to let it go. His orgasm shook through his body and brought black to the edges of his eyes as his cock spit out little streams of a whitish looking fluid/cream. A few seconds after while he was still staring at the cum that was covering his chest he felt Deidara's cock twitch inside him and coat his insides with the same sticky liquid type feeling. He let his head fall with a thump onto the birds back, eyes closed tightly as he felt tears come to his eyes.

Deidara pulled out of him and zipped himself up licking Gaara's chest free of cum before lying atop him and nuzzling his neck. "That was fun." He purred happily, perfectly content with

lying like this as the great clay bird wheeled down through the sky bringing them ever closer to where the Akatsuki would extract Shukaku.


End file.
